


First Order Coffee and Tea

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, Champagne, Coffee, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Escort Service, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Armitage Hux, Pegging, Service Top, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, That's a new tag, Top Kylo Ren, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Coffee shop owner Armitage Hux is an omega whose been on suppressants since puberty. Despite that, every few months he goes in to heat and its more vicious than a normal heat because of the drugs. When professional escort, and alpha, Kylo Ren starts coming to his coffee shop, he takes advantage of the opportunity to get his needs met. But when Kylo learns where he lives, and Armitage goes in to heat again, their mating is inevitable.





	1. Chapter 1

The coffee shop had been on the same stretch of street for nearly three years. As far as anybody was concerned, business was booming. And as far as Hux was concerned, things were going well enough for him to build a small, yet steady amount of savings.

Before he'd opened up shop, the building had gone through five previous owners in almost as many years. But somehow, the presence of a coffee shop in what Hux affectionately called a "caffeine desert," did the trick. Now his coffee shop was a staple in the community, many businessmen and women stopping in for their morning fix.

So at exactly 4am, Hux opened his shop. First Order Coffee and Tea was called such because the first order of business in the morning for most working folks was to caffeinate. He'd even come up with a fun symbol for it and though it was bit more authoritarian than he'd like, it was circular around the edges like the lid of the to-go coffee mugs he kept in stock.

Things were fairly mundane as far as his private life went. He went through the waking world as a beta, though in secret he was on rigid regiment of suppressants. He didn't want the world to know that he was an omega, mostly because it would impact business. He could almost imagine it - almost exclusively alpha's coming in, leaning on his counter, slobbering over him while all he was trying to do was make an honest living. So he took the suppressants that he got from an underground source; he was too shy to go to a doctor, especially because then people would  _know_. Omega's had special doctors, and he didn't dare go to one for fear of seeing somebody he knew in their office.

So he lived alone, happy in his quiet world of coffee, business, and his cat who waited eagerly at home for him to return each afternoon.

The First Order Coffee and Tea shop was open from 4am to noon, though he usually stayed in his office later than that to do administrative work like purchasing and balancing the books. He was the only employee because payroll was one of the most expensive things to a business, so he did it all himself.

This morning in particular was really no different than the rest. He opened the shop promptly at 4, though that was also right when he got in. Most days, nobody arrived before 5, but that gave Hux time to make a fresh pot of coffee for those who needed to get in and out quickly. It also gave him time to start the espresso machine, and put all the chairs down from the tables.

But much to his surprise, someone arrived just at half past the hour. Hux's attention was drawn when he heard the door open, and was reminded that he should probably prop it open if people were already coming in.

The man who approached the counter was definitely handsome, but Hux wasn't easily swayed by good looking alphas, not on his regiment. But he supposed the guy was good looking, and probably knew it, what with his wavy dark hair, and espresso eyes. Hux ignored the fact that if he was off his suppressants, he'd feel the pull towards this man. So for now, he just smiled and walked up to the register.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"'Morning," the guy said, deep voice resonating far down in his Addams apple. He was looking around curiously, and it was clear he'd never been there before. "Um, I'll just take a coffee, room for cream."

"You got it," Hux said, turning and slipping a black apron over his head. "For here or to go?" he asked as he tied the back of it.

"For here would be nice," the man said, already fiddling about with his wallet.

"Sure, coming right up." Hux took one of the large mugs from the shelf above the espresso machine, and pumped some out from the coffee caraffe. He put it on a plate with a napkin underneath and a spoon beside it, and set it on the counter infront of the guy.

"That'll be $2.25."

"Out of five," the guy said, handing over a crisp five dollar bill. Hux rang him up, handed back the change, and was pleasantly surprised when the guy left a dollar in the tip jar.

Then Hux went about his business, putting out the half and half and 2% cream, making sure the napkin dispensers were full and the dish that held the stirrers was full too. Then just before 5, he went to the door and propped it open with a doorstop.

The guy, for his part, just sat quietly and drank his coffee. Every time Hux encountered an alpha, he was worried his medication wouldn't work. But every time, they never seemed to suspect him; and in fact, they never even flirted with him.

He knew he was fairly good looking, with clean skin and a nice haircut, perhaps a bit square in appearance. But the fact that he came off as a beta meant he almost never got any flirtations, or dates.

It made him sad some of the time, but most of the time he was just glad to be an omega passing under the radar. He was glad to have a business all his own, which was doing fairly well.

He glanced over at the guy again, who was still sipping his coffee. Except now he was scrolling through his phone, and Hux tried not to get a read on him. He was wearing black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt; he was obviously muscular under it, though not overly so. He looked comfortable in a pair of black converse, with no discernible jewelry or marks, though Hux thought he could spot a hint of last-nights eyeliner on the guys eyelids.

Why the hell was he looking at the guys eyelids?! Hux scoffed at himself, and saw the guy look up out of the corner of his eye. But he just kept working, ignoring the man for the rest of the time he was in Hux's cafe.

Hux only took one last notice of him when the man put his empty coffee mug in a wash bin left on the top of the trashcan, before he left. Hux would barely even remember him after that, hours passing, and then days as he went about his business. That is, until he came in again.

* * *

Again the guy came in early, at half past four in the morning. And again he was wearing all black. And this time when Hux made eye contact with him, he was certain the guy had previously worn eyeliner, and not gotten it completely off. He didn't comment though, smiling kindly, giving the guy his coffee, and silently thanking him for the tip he left in the jar.

Then he went about restocking things for the day, putting the chairs down, and such. The days went on much the same, until the day his heat came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


	2. Chapter 2

His heat was always the absolute worst. They'd been bad when he'd first shown signs that he was an omega as a teenager, but they'd ebbed as he'd grown older. The doctors said that they'd gotten better once he'd fully matured as a sterile omega; he was told that he'd never be able tohave kids, which was what made him go on suppressants in the first place. There was no reason for him not to be successful in life, what with no chance of having a litter. His heats had even become  _manageable_ at some point. He still couldn't go to school or work, which put him at a disadvantage when it came to getting a job. But atleast he hadn't been a sobbing, soaking mess, like he was now.

The suppressants worked perfectly, and he took them every single day at the exact same time. But after his three month supply ran out, he was forced to have a heat; if he didn't, he could do more harm than good. He had to let his body have that release. So every couple of months, the coffee shop was closed while Hux rode it out in the solitude of his apartment.

It was the worst time of the year, and it happened at the beginning of each brutal season. When he opened the coffee shop again after his week-long absence, his customers were always curious about it. He told them he got sick a lot from dealing with the public and having to serve and wash the dishes, or he told them he'd been home schooled, so he wasn't exposed to as many illnesses as a child. He told them whatever lie he could think of, and for most people, it worked.

But it didn't work for the tall, dark-haired stranger who came in before everybody else for his coffee. It didn't work one little bit.

* * *

It was Hux's second day back at work. He'd showered three times since his heat had blown over to wash away the scent of it. Now he was prim, and prepped and ready to work; he'd even bought himself a new pair of non-slip shoes which were much more stylish than the previous ones.

The door to the coffee shop opened and Hux looked up at the clock on the wall; it was exactly 4:30 and he knew who to expect. So he turned around, his usual kind smile on his face, and the guy looked mostly normal too.

He ordered his coffee, put some cream in it, and took a seat at his usual table. And then he began to scroll through his phone. But he didn't scroll like he usually did, he seemed... distracted.

Hux caught him looking up out of the corner of his eye, even caught him staring once or twice but Hux ignored it because the guy was probably curious as to why his favorite coffee shop (Hux liked to tell himself it was the guys favorite coffee shop, because he came in two to three times per week), had been closed.

Hux had his excuse prepared as the guy put his coffee mug in the bin, and walked over to the counter. To Hux's surprise though, he slid something across the table. Hux looked up from where he'd been working, eyes landing on the 3x4 matte black card, then up to the man, who had a sly smile on his face.

"I'm Kylo, by the way. My card - if you're ever interested."

Hux walked over to the counter, and put the rag he'd been using to wipe up a mess next to it on the counter. He picked up the card and flipped it over, the other side stark white with big red letters that said,  _KNIGHTS OF REN._

His eyes widened, and he looked up. Kylo had pinpointed him, instantly. He was the first alpha to find out, and he happened to be a  _pleasure alpha_.

Hux had heard of the  _KNIGHTS OF REN_. It was a pleasure club where omegas could go to get their needs met; alpha's too, if they wanted. High-priced prostitution is what it was, and Hux wanted none of it. Maybe Kylo sensed it, because he continued.

"If you call and say I gave you my card, reception will give you a 20% discount."

Hux just stared at Kylo, the look in his eyes keeping Hux drawn in, and Hux found himself leaning slightly over the counter towards him, until he gulped. His throat was dry from the sheer shock of being found out so he simply nodded, and Kylo put his hand on the counter like the deal was final.

"Great. Well, see you later," he said, leaving the question of  _when_  they would see each other up to Hux. Hux's eyes were drawn to the counter where Kylo had touched it, invisible fingerprints and oil from his hands resting on the glass. Quickly Hux wiped up the mark, scrubbing perhaps a bit too hard to wipe it away. He'd been found out, and propositioned.

* * *

_THE KNIGHTS OF REN_ weren't actually prostitutes. They were highly paid escorts who never left the building, and were paid to provide entertainment in whatever form the buyer chose. There were exotic dances and swanky parties; they even served alcohol, and Hux wanted nothing to do with it.

Sure, he hadn't been with anybody in too long, but that was by his own choosing. He was fine with things and how life was; he didn't need to be going and paying for sex just to feel better about his station in life.

But a few days later, Kylo walked in for his morning cup of coffee. Hux felt cold towards him, his smile not as inviting as before. But when Kylo got his coffee, sat down, scrolled through his phone, and left, Hux was perplexed.

He'd never, ever been hit on by an alpha _only once_ , if their exchange could even be called flirting. But as he watched Kylo walk out the door, not a single person in line though several were scattered around the coffee shop, Hux felt almost curious.

And after that, it would take him many more weeks to feel a bit... too curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux had fretted over the whole situation. He knew this was a bad idea, what he was about to do. He'd even called and hung up three times. But after confirming with the receptionist that Kylo did in fact work on Mondays, which was the only day the coffee shop was closed (except for when he was in heat, of course), Hux conceded that he could at least  _try_  to get some sort of release.

Besides, it was technically not prostitution. Alphas and omegas paid for the company of others; if sex happened, well, that was all behind closed doors. That's what Hux was sure they told the feds. But as he walked up to the nondescript building, looking for a brown door with a buzzer next to it, he wasn't sure if he'd be able  _not_  to have sex with an alpha when trapped in a confined space. But he knew he had to give it a try, now that he'd basically been given an official invitation.

Hux was nervous, pressing the buzzer next to the plain looking door. He'd worn a new pair of blue jeans, some brand new boxer briefs underneath, with a green t-shirt. It was just after 10am, since Kylo's hours were basically the same as his at the coffee shop. A voice answered his buzz a few seconds later.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. I have an appointment at 10, with uh-"

The door buzzed loudly, and Hux jumped at it. He was glad now that the lady behind the comm had cut him off before he could say Kylo's name out loud.

He pulled open the door, and slipped into semi-darkness, where he walked down a long hallway that had nothing on the walls themselves. At the end of it, he came out into a very nice, well-lit reception area. Several chairs lined the small room, with a tasteful plant in the corner and a very tell-tale bowl of condoms on the only available table. He walked up to the reception desk, telling himself he had to try this at least once.

"I'm here for an appointment with Kylo?" he asked. The receptionist smiled at him, a woman with a nice face and petite build. When she spoke, Hux instantly felt a little bit better about this situation because her tone was so sincere.

"Great, let me just check you in. Is this your first time?"

"Um, yes," Hux shifted uncomfortably. There was some quiet background music, something he felt like he'd heard in those scenes on television whenever people went out dancing. He could only assume he'd be hearing more of it.

"Well, welcome. I'm just going to have you fill out this form real quick," she handed him a clipboard with a sheet of basic information on it, and a pen. "Now I see it says here," she directed her attention to the computer. "That you've got a discounted price, that's excellent. Hmm," she hummed, making Hux nervous.

"On top of the discount already applied, we like to give one to all new members. I can also give you a further 5% off if you'll join our mailing list."

"Uh, sure, yeah."

"Great! So just fill this out too," she handed him a small postcard requesting his name, address and email, and he took it nervously. "All of our news is sent out in black poly mailers, from our main office in Houston, so it's all very discrete."

"Oh that's good," Hux said, looking down at the card. He could just fill it out with fake information, and give it back, but decided maybe he could try getting their newsletter.

"Now if you'll just have a seat and fill those out, I'll make sure your room is ready and then we'll get you all checked in."

She made this whole process seem like it had been done hundreds of times before,  _which it probably has_ , he thought, a bit miffed. But he took a seat and filled out the forms as the receptionist disappeared behind a curtain that he assumed led to the rest of the building. The form requesting basic contact info as well as an emergency contact. He put the phone for the coffee shop as his emergency contact, and ended up filling out the form for the mailer.

Then he brought it all back up to the woman who'd reappeared, and she took the information readily. "So your total today, with all discounts included, will be $65."

Hux handed her cash, for which she didn't blink an eye at as she slipped the crisp bills into a box under her desk somewhere. Then she got up and said a cheery, "Follow me," and led Hux behind the curtain.

In the hallway, the music had been turned up, probably to hide the sounds of people bucking away at each other. Hux felt a bit disgusted, glad that the inlaid lighting was so far apart so he couldn't see the ick on the walls. 

Even though the reception area had been clean, and he couldn't actually see the walls, he just imagined them splattered with all sorts of disgusting body fluids. He immediately felt dirty.

He was led through a heavy black curtain off to the right, and why he was surprised, he wasn't sure. The room was small but cozy, with a bench seat big enough to lay out on, almost like a bed. The material was a deep red leather, and the walls were all painted black. The ceiling was high, with a single light overhead though it glowed soft; the floor was the same white tile from out in the hallway.

In front of the bench seat was a low table with two glasses of champagne placed on napkin coasters. The girl waived him in, and gave him another cheery tone. "Make yourself comfortable, the champagne is complementary. He'll be with you in just a few minutes." Then she let the curtain drop, and Hux was left all alone.

He was incredibly nervous as he stood up again and straightening out his pants so they weren't riding too high on his hips. Then he sat down again and flattened his hands out over his thighs, thinking of something to occupy himself with while he waited.

Then he remembered the champagne, and reached out to grab a glass. It was good, probably cheap though. He couldn't imagine they'd spend good money on the complimentary champagne. So he put the flute back down, and waited nervously.

Just as he was losing the taste of bubbles on his tongue, the heavy curtain was pulled aside, drawing his attention.

Kylo was wearing, well, what Hux had expected, if he was honest with himself. His skinny jeans were a bit too skinny, his shirt a bit  _too_  tight. He had a hint of black eyeliner around his eyes, confirming Hux’s supicions. He stepped in, a soft, welcoming smile on his face that Hux hadn't seen before. He took a seat next to Hux, still smiling.

"Hey, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, thanks," Hux muttered. He could smell it; Kylo had put something on to make him more alluring. And the second Hux got a whiff of it, it started working as he inclined a shoulder towards Kylo.

"I'm almost surprised that you took me up on my offer," Kylo said, lounging casually like he was used to this. He also reached out for his own flute of champagne, and took a sip.

"Oh yeah, well, ya know, I uh, I-" he floundered for words, not really sure why he'd come, after all.

"It's good to treat yourself once in a while, you know," Kylo said, putting his glass down. Hux nodded, rolling with that sentiment.

"Yeah, exactly."

"So how’s the coffee business? You've got a nice little shop there."

He'd never imagined Kylo would actually be conversational; the guy never really said anything to him. And their brief exchange when Hux had gotten his card had been their longest exchange of words, until now.

"It's good, you know, same old. People need their caffeine in the mornings, and I provide it."

Kylo laughed, and when he laughed, Hux's cheeks blossomed in heat, the soft grumbling of his voice making Hux nearly choke on his own spit. Whatever Kylo had done, he'd done it on purpose, and Hux was hopeless to fight against it. He felt the pull in attraction in his gut and the tightness in his throat; they definitely wouldn't be  _just talking_  throughout his hour at  _THE KNIGHTS OF REN_.

"Me included. You provide a very necessary service."

"So do you." The words were out before he meant to say them. Hux didn't mean to sting, he hadn't meant it  _like that_. But if the words hurt, Kylo didn't even seem to notice.

Instead, he nodded in agreement. "I like to think so."

Hux only realized he'd been leaning in to Kylo when Kylo fixed him with a gaze so intent that it made him freeze. He felt like he'd been caught, a mouse cornered by a cat, and he wanted so much for that cat to swallow him up.

Kylo seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, so he leaned in, dipping his head a bit to inhale audibly. "May I smell you?" He asked politely.

Hux gulped hard, and then nodded because he couldn’t deny any of Kylo’s requests. He was already weak for the alpha to claim him. "Sure, okay."

"I'll just take a taste. You know, I've always wanted to know what you smell like." Then Kylo scooted closer, not laying a hand on Hux as Hux tilted his head to the side. Hux could feel Kylo breathe on his neck, and also got a whiff of him too; the pheromones drove him up the wall, making him stutter on a breath that he couldn't fully inhale.

Kylo breathed a long line up his throat to just under his ear, where he paused. Hux waited, frozen, for what Kylo was going to do next.

As Kylo wrapped his lips around Hux's earlobe, Hux shuttered and placed a hand on Kylo's thigh, squeezing. Immediately Kylo's hand was on his, and his teeth tugged gently at Hux's ear, sucking softly. The sound of his warm breath in Hux's ear made him moan quietly, giving in to this alpha who was so perfectly poised to seduce him.

Several seconds later, Kylo released his ear, like it was a chew toy he'd tired of. In his voice, Hux could hear Kylo smiling. "Let me blow you," he whispered.

"Yeah, okay," Hux acquiesced instantly. Kylo pulled back, and Hux could see how delighted he was by the way his eyes twinkled, but his smile was more seductive than anything else.

"Are you sure?" he asked, clarifying.

"Yes, I'm- uh-huh," Hux said quickly, reaching down to fumble with the fly of his pants. But Kylo swatted his hand away, breaking away from him.

"Let me do that," Kylo cooed, sliding fluidly to the floor and parting Hux's knees. Then he scooted forward and placed a hand on the top of each of Hux's thighs, as his teeth worked on Hux's belt.

Hux sat back, running a hand nervously over his hair and tucking some behind his ear, even though none had gotten out of place. Then he looked down, and watched as Kylo expertly undid his belt with only his teeth, followed quickly by the button and fly on his pants.

Kylo reached up, hooked his fingers into the front of Hux boxers, and pulled them down. Hux popped up, bounding a bit and half hard, as Kylo hooked his boxers back behind his balls, exposing his full self. Kylo went in without hesitation, sucking at the side of Hux's cock with a serene look on his face like he was actually enjoying this.

"I'm- I'm a grower, not a shower," Hux muttered, hands at his sides. He wasn't sure what to do with them.

"Everybody's a grower not a shower," Kylo replied quietly, before he traced his tongue up the length of Hux's shaft, and Hux could swear that act alone made it grow another inch.

Then Kylo swallowed his tip, swirling his tongue around in a slow clockwise motion. His lips remained tight just under the rim, swirling until Hux tossed his head back, and let out a quiet moan of, "Oh fuck."

Kylo traced his hand over the top of Hux's thigh, seeking out his own until he laced their fingers together. Hux settled a hand through the thick curls of Kylo's hair, before running his fingers all the way through as Kylo's head moved downward, Hux's tip hitting the back of his throat.

Hux couldn't stop himself as he moaned while Kylo tightened his throat, then Kylo began the slow process of bobbing and sucking out Hux's orgasm. Abruptly Hux jerked forward as Kylo grumbled, his throat vibrating all around Hux's cock and Hux started sweating. Nobody had ever been this good at it, and his cock sparked to life as he pushed Kylo’s head down, forcing his mouth to stay sealed around.

Hux leered over Kylo, mouth agape as he trembled; his thighs twitched in pleasure and he pressed his toes into the ground. If he could just get Kylo a little bit deeper, he’d be coming and begging Kylo never to stop.

Without warning, Kylo splayed a flat palm against the middle of Hux's chest and pushed him forcefully back in to place. Kylo came up for a breath briefly, holding Hux against the back of the booth, regaining control of the omega who was twitching and digging his nails in to the back of Kylo’s hand.

Hux moaned out loud as Kylo started to tease again, coming up and sucking all the spit and precum with him. He swirled his tongue, this time counterclockwise around Hux's blushing tip, almost like a punishment for Hux holding him down

"Oh-," Hux gasped, too hot in his clothes and already completely undone as his eyelids fluttered shut. When Kylo went back down and grumbled again, Hux exploded in need. Kylo stopped vibrating his throat all around Hux’s sensitive tip as he swallowed down his cum, bobbing his head to milk him of more.

Hux was left in momentary bliss, his gut feeling like he was floating and for a second he could imagine he wasn’t here, but back at home being sucked off by an attentive alpha. Only when Kylo slipped his lips up the full length of Hux's tip, and slowly slid off, did Hux come back to his senses, panting as his cock refused to settle down.

Hux was deliciously spent and sweaty, and overwhelmed as the alpha slipped into his lap, a leg on either side of him. Hux remained with his back against the booth, panting as Kylo cupped his cheek, and leaned in to suck on his ear again. This time, it was Hux initiating their contact.

"Fuck me," he whispered, wonderfully exhausted but not nearly exhausted enough. Kylo sat back a bit, looking at Hux who was an utter wreck, and Hux was almost surprised to see his face looking pristine and clear, like he hadn't just given a blowjob

"As in, the expression about how good that was good, or as in you want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck me, I want you to-" Hux tugged on the front of Kylo's pants, knowing there would be a bulge there waiting for him. "Fuck me."

Kylo hummed like he was pleased with himself, then leaned down, still cupping Hux's cheek. "I can do that," he whispered in to his lips, before he pressed a succulent mouth against Hux, drawing him further out further.

Hux kissed back, leaning in desperately to get at Kylo. But Kylo pushed him back with their kiss. "So eager," he tutted.

"Yes," Hux whispered, trying to remain calm but it was so hard when Kylo was so present, and all over him. Unaware of what he was doing, he lost a bit of himself and impulsively grabbed on to Kylo's shirt. Together they pulled it up over his head, and then it was Kylo pulling Hux's shirt off, since Hux was left dumbstruck by the hard plate of abs across Kylo's stomach.

Kylo easily flipped Hux onto his back, taking care to get his shoes and both socks off, before peeling off his pants. Kylo paused as he worked on his own pants, and kissed a soft mark into Hux's left thigh. Hux spread his legs willingly, his soft inner skin tickled by Kylo’s hair.

Hux’s belly was a pool of heat and craving; he tried to ignore his baser instincts, but it was difficult when Kylo was so thoroughly marking him. Hux assumed Kylo knew he didn't have an alpha, otherwise why would he have given Hux his card, and why else would Hux be there? So he didn't mind being marked for the night, laying silently as Kylo finished getting undressed.

With one last little nip to the small burnished color mark he’d worked on, Kylo finally crawled up to Hux, and rolled them over.

Immediately Hux was slicked up, like Kylo didn't even need time to pinpoint his inner heat to know where it was. He didn't even know where the lube came from either, but a small bottle was suddenly on the table in their room, and Hux was splayed out on Kylo's chest, moaning into his mouth.

Kylo pressed his lips solidly against Hux's while gently stroking him and warming the area. Hux felt small on Kylo’s wide swath of chest and stomach, but he fitted perfectly into the dips and bounds of his hip bones. Hux tensed when Kylo began to explore, one finger being more than he had gotten from something other than a toy in a very long time.

But it didn't take long for him to adjust, Kylo's skilled hands working him open, the temperate climate of the room keeping Hux warm. Then Kylo began to shift, their two cocks rubbing dry together, and he broke from their kiss.

"Do you want to sit on me?" he asked, nuzzling his nose against Hux's.

"Yes," Hux breathed. He'd do anything that Kylo asked of him, it didn't matter. Because now he was all need and lust that needed to be satiated. Kylo pushed Hux up and spun him round, before he pulled Hux into his lap, his front to Hux's back. "Just like this, here," Kylo said, giving Hux some room to position his legs between Kylo’s.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kylo rolled on a condom. There was a small basket on the top corner of the booth that was black like the walls so it wouldn’t be noticed, that had several items he would need during any number of encounters. He tossed the wrapper off to the side, rolling the rubber on with one hand while the other still teased Hux's hole. Then he guided Hux's hips back, and seated him down slowly.

Hux groaned, leaning forward as he braced his hands on Kylo's knees. Kylo's hands on his hips helping guide him with some of the work, and he hissed as he watched the wide swath of Hux's back arch, before Hux's hips began to rotate.

"You're so good like this, baby," he whispered, and Hux slid back fully in to his lap, hands raising above his head. He reached back as Kylo pulled Hux's against his chest, and Hux twined his fingers through Kylo's thick hair.

Kylo sucked on his neck, growling quietly as he nibbled. Hux's breaths were quiet whimpers as he slid back and forth, until finally he spoke. His voice was a whine through gritted teeth as Kylo helped shift him forward and back, aiming for his sweet spot. "Knot me," he begged desperately, and Kylo latched on to that sound.

"I need it so bad," Hux continued. "Knot me, I need-" He gasped as Kylo lifted Hux up off of his cock. He didn't push Hux out of his lap though, keeping him seated on top of Kylo's thighs.

"I can, if you want,"  Kylo offered.

"Hmmm?" Hux asked, half dazed, as if unaware of what he'd been requesting.

Kylo rifled around in basket again, and pulled out a small, rattling bottle of pills. He shoved it in to Hux's hand, and Hux looked down, his desperately gyrating hips slowing, and his whined breath grew quiet. He seemed to think about it for a second, looking down at the label on the bottle and obviously recognizing it, before turning his head a bit to glance back at Kylo, though not quite making eye contact.

"Do you have the second one?"

"Yes," Kylo muttered as he brushed his lips against Hux's shoulder. It was a two-pill process to make sure an omega wouldn't get pregnant from an encounter like this. But Kylo couldn't knot him with a condom on, and boy did he  _want_  to fill Hux like that.

It seemed to take Hux a long time to decide, so Kylo spoke up.  "You can say no-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Just- do it, I need-" Hux couldn't finish the sentence, so Kylo tossed the pill bottle back into the box for later. He pulled off the condom hastily, the beginnings of a bulge at the base of his cock bristling as he brushed fingers against it.

"You need this," Kylo said, guiding Hux back and Hux stood up a bit to position himself.

"Yes," he whispered, and his voice sounded strained. He slid back on to Kylo easily, moaning as the softness of skin on skin rippled through his senses. He tilted his head back, resting it on Kylo's shoulder as Kylo guided his hips back and forth.

Without warning, Kylo shifted Hux face first in to the booth. He pressed himself between Hux's legs, forcing him to spread wide as Kylo bore down over him. Hux was warm beyond belief, his needy body shuttering under Kylo's weight as Kylo laid out over him. Hux reached back, threading twitching fingers through Kylo's hair as Kylo whispered in his ear.

"'m gonna make you so full, and fill you so deep you'll be dripping. You'll be so big, round belly-" he huffed, getting carried away with himself in the thought. "So smooth and stretched-" Hux's whine made Kylo falter, and he forced Hux's head to twist uncomfortably to the side so he could press wet lips to Hux's mouth, trying to ground himself as he continued. But his knot was swelling at just the thought of breeding Hux, which was a need he hadn't felt in years.

"And you'll be so pregnant, so perfectly suited to breed. I'll make you a little nest, where we can-" Hux let out a wail, and his body twitched back hard in to Kylo, cock spilling out onto the leather cushions.

He tensed around Kylo, causing him to release deep in to Hux as his knot swelled and pushed Hux open further. Hux yelped at the sensation, and Kylo clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him from disturbing the others in booths next door.

Hux whimpered in to his hand as Kylo unloaded, and Kylo shudder over wave after wave as he pumped out cum. When he got just enough of his mind back to unsilence Hux, Hux vaguely whimpered, his body twitching and unable to turn back to look at Kylo. So Kylo kissed his shoulder, both arms wrapped around his torso as he held Hux to himself, knot keeping them stuck together in position.

Kylo tested it once, then twice, each time getting a choked squeak from Hux. So he busied himself in kissing Hux's shoulder, which was perhaps the only time he was able to do as his body calmed, reveling in the post-fuck scent of Hux's skin.

Finally after several minutes, and his breathing regulating, Kylo slowly pulled back. The stretch made Hux whine and Kylo cooed to him, "Shhh," before he slipped out with a slick pop.

Hux groaned a sigh, his hips lowering until he was laid out completely flat on the seat. Kylo panted behind him, glad to have serviced this little omega, but also a bit overwhelmed by him. He was so beautiful through the whole thing, Kylo thought that he might actually be swooning. So he leaned down and kissed Hux on his back once, then traced a thumb over the spot to spread the moisture, before he slid away to get them each a towel.

He wiped down the back of his neck, over his chest, and down to his thighs. By the time he was wiping up between his legs, Hux still hadn't moved, though he was still making quiet crooning noises. Kylo got up from the seat and knelt down in front of Hux, intent on helping him wipe up with a different towels, when he saw that his face was wet with tears. Kylo was immediately alarmed, and pressed the second towel to Hux's cheek, dabbing him there. "Are you alright?"

Instantly Hux seemed to wake up from his sextupor, reaching up to grab the towel and press it to his lips. He nodded, eyes still closed, but muttered a quiet, "yes," before he slowly began to dislodge himself from the seat. The effort seemed immense, slowly pushing himself to sit up, and Kylo watched with a bit of worry as the omega tried to right himself.

But he didn't want to pry, or make Hux feel uncomfortable, so Kylo began to dress himself and give Hux space. Next to him, Hux sniffled and wiped the towel under his nose. Then he wiped down his face, brushing back the bangs on his forehead that were sticky, and wiped away any remaining tears. Kylo couldn't tell if they were tears of sorrow or joy, though  he figured they were the later.

After he was mostly dressed, Kylo rifled through the small box he'd gone through previously. Pills rattled as he poured out one of each; one was to be taken now, and another in 24 hours to avoid pregnancy. Then he put them on the table, right next to Hux's champagne glass.

Hux looked sad and disoriented, like he wasn't sure what had just happened or who he was with. But as soon as he set his eyes on the pills, he seemed to recognize what they were, and remember. He reached for one and popped it into his mouth, washing it down with the rest of the champagne.

After that he seemed to be more aware of his surroundings, and got himself wiped up and dressed. They didn't say much afterwards, and once HUX was on his feet (Kylo helping him by taking his hand, of course), Kylo walked him out to the reception area. They exchanged a small squeeze of the hand, Hux avoiding eye contact as much as possible, before he left, and Kylo was left to go wash up for the next client.


	4. Chapter 4

Their date had definitely been the right thing to do. Hux felt energized after his encounter with Kylo; maybe it was because he'd been with an alpha for the first time in years, or maybe it was because he genuinely liked Kylo. Hux tried to pretend it was the former. He'd also thrown away the second pill Kylo had given him since there was no need to take it. He'd swallowed the first for show, because he didn't want to have the conversation that he'd never be bred, right after having a romantic encounter.

He'd been embarrassed at first, what with how he'd carried on. He'd never actually  _cried_ before in that type of situation, but after Kylo had been tentative, bringing him a towel and gently suggesting the pills that were so useless, Hux didn't feel quite so bad. After all, he was sure other omegas had cried after such an encounter. And Kylo had even squeezed his hand and mentioned how he'd had a good time. Overall, Hux's spirits were lifted after that.

Two mornings later, Kylo came in for his coffee and he looked like he always did. Hux gladly poured him a cup, and even offered Kylo a discount. When Kylo refused (but Hux refused to take his money) he paid the full price in the form of a tip. Hux was drawn to Kylo almost enough to ask him on a real date, but he thought better of it; after all, how many clients had felt the exact same way towards Kylo? He didn't need another omega begging at his feet, so Hux left it at that, and with their one single encounter. He went about his days making coffee and working hard, counting down on the calendar until his next heat.

* * *

Kylo was running late. He was exhausted because he'd had to service a client for one of the other employees, who had to leave for a family emergency. So he was late for the bus that would take him home, and he subsequently missed it.

Begrudgingly he walked the four blocks to another bus stop; this line wouldn't take him directly to the street he lived on, but it would take him close enough. He'd get home one way or another, so for now he had his mind focused on that - until a tuft of bright red hair caught his attention from across the street.

It was early afternoon which meant the cafe would be closed, so it was no surprise to see Hux out and about doing errands. But Kylo hadn't expected him to live so close to where he worked, or to see him anywhere but at the coffee shop.

Curiosity piqued his interest, and Kylo stopped walking to watch which direction Hux turned. When Hux kept walking, Kylo followed.

Then he stopped. He should definitely  _not_  be following an omega back to his home, and he should definitely  _not_  feel the need to protect him on his journey. But Kylo couldn't help himself. The coffee shop owner was so nice, and so soft; he'd even tried to flirt with Kylo the first day he went in for a coffee after their liaison. If Hux had asked him on a date, he might have even said yes.

So he followed Hux, despite his exhaustion, turning left down a street and making sure to stay far enough away that Hux probably wouldn't see him. Then to his surprise, Hux stopped at an inconspicuous apartment. He paused by the door, fiddling with his keys in one hand while he had a brown paper bag of groceries in the other. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Hux slipped inside.

Kylo glowed with the knowledge of where a single, attractive omega lived. He was flying well under the radar, and Kylo felt a sense of pride in how well Hux was living his life, and protecting himself. He knew he shouldn't feel proud; he shouldn't feel anything towards the omega. And yet, he couldn't help it.

Kylo lingered on the pavement across the street, watching the windows just in case. He shoved his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face; this felt good, refreshing almost, to be going after an omega. Somewhere in his mind he knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it that he felt some affection towards Hux.

Suddenly the head of a cat appeared in a window sill, its orange face turned away from the window. A few seconds later it stood up, stretching with its tail up in the air, more orange fur showing itself. And then, completely unexpectedly, Kylo saw Hux approach the orange cat who had sat up properly after the stretch, and brushed its face against his fingers. Hux scratched it affectionately, and Kylo could only imagine what Hux was saying to it.

Then, without a fight, Hux picked up the cat and took her away from the window sill, wandering back somewhere in to the apartment. Kylo counted the floor levels and windows, guesstimating which floor and room Hux was in. Then he tucked the information away, just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mildly Dubious Consent! The fic didn't start out that way, but has developed as such.

The coffee shop was closed. It loomed quiet and dark at his usual arrival time. Kylo stared up at its dull facade, and immediately something pricked at the back of his mind. His feet took him in the direction he'd memorized, his gut bristling at the idea of just... checking on Hux. That was all he was going to do, he told himself. After all, he was a professional alpha, he could handle his hormones just fine.

It was easy enough to get in to the building, what with people leaving for work and the like. He slipped in easily enough, and stopped by the on-site managers office. The man working was a teenager at the end of his night shift, and Kylo easily convinced him that he'd forgotten his key, and just needed to get in after a night of partying.

The teen walked him upstairs and unlocked the door for him, but left it closed out of privacy for the tenant. Kylo's heart began to race as he put his hand on the door handle, taking a few deep breaths before he pushed open the door.

He didn't see the couch, or the flat screen tv against the wall. He didn't see the fake marble counter tops in the kitchen, or the white crown molding that lined the ceiling. Because suddenly a wave of heat washed over him like the hottest summer day in death valley. He was made too hot, and too weak to do anything but follow the temperature that had him chomping at the bit.

He began to rage against his clothes, somehow managing to get the deadbolt flipped on the door before he stumbled over a beige rug towards the bedroom, leaning on the door frame for support. He started to pant, each breath causing him to inhale sweet, opulent omegma just ready to be pegged.

And there, propped up on both knees and  _sobbing_ , was Hux's beautiful body, splayed out and ready for him. Well, ready except for the dildo he was frantically shoving in and out of himself. His shoulders were pressed in to the bed as his other hand tugged desperately at his cock, his hand shaking as he pulled the toy out and shoved it back in. His motions were slow and uneven, the strain of such a position obviously fatiguing him to the point of desperation.

Kylo stumbled forward, Hux's perky round ass and pale skin narrowing his vision until he was peeling off his clothes at a frantic pace. He pulled his shirt off over his head and kicked his shoes off, reaching forward to touch the soft, flat end of the dildo.

He was hypnotized by the figure on the bed, a variety of sex toys spread out around him. The comforter was mostly tucked in, like he'd made the bed beforehand, in anticipation of his heat. While still half dressed, Kylo slowly pulled the toy from where it was buried, and Hux let out a sharp cry as it came out. Kylo couldn't even get his pants off before he braced himself on the edge of the bed between Hux's thighs, and pressed his half-hard cock in.

Hux moaned as Kylo inserted himself, glowering over Hux as he reached forward, his chest instantly splotched with red at how magnificent the omega in heat felt. He reached forward and slipped his fingers through Hux's spread lips, wanting to feel all the wet parts of him.  Hux immediately began to suck on his two fingers, whining gratefully as he dashed his tongue between the two, then over the flats of his fingers.

Kylo began to jerk behind Hux, barely even pulling out as his pants pooled around his knees. He huffed against Hux's neck as he rutted in hard and fast, a much more satisfying pace than Hux had been using with the toy. When Kylo reached around to touch Hux, he was shocked at how dry he was; the poor omega was probably in  _pain_  from his furious dry stroking. 

So Kylo fumbled with the small bottle of lube on the bed; it was a cheap brand he recognized, though something he didn't normally use in his line of work. He dribbled some onto his fingers, spreading it on Hux's cock, and when Hux began moving with him in those quick, jerking motions, Kylo knew he'd done the right thing by coming here.

He wrapped a full paw around Hux's length, slicking him up and down, wetting his abused cock that was inclined towards his touch. Hux gasped and bit down on Kylo's fingers, not hard, but enough that Kylo flinched. Within seconds, he felt his hand bubble over with a sticky liquid, and Kylo squeezed his eyes shut because he knew what he was about to do, and what was happening between them.

Hux came all over his hand as he whined, and while Kylo wanted to keep going, he had to stop. This wasn't about him; it wasn't about his pleasure, or his knot, or his need to mate. It was about Hux, and helping him through this thing that he'd kept a secret for so long.

So Kylo pulled out with a hand on Hux's lower back to keep him down on the bed. Hux whimpered hopelessly as Kylo slipped out, and got of the bed to finish taking off his pants. To Kylo's surprise though, Hux didn't seem at all satisfied because even though he was still in the end throes of his orgasm, he reached down to touch himself, and continued to whine.

So Kylo, finally naked, laid down on the bed and grabbed a hold of Hux's hips. "Here, come over here." He pulled the omega up towards the head of the bed, to wheer he could clutch the pillows, and positioned Hux's hips directly over his face. Then Kylo reached up, and immediately swallowed Hux's cock down his throat.

Hux let out a sharp cry, and his body stiffened. His legs were spread on either side of Kylo, knees at his shoulders, and he immediately encircled Kylos head, clutching onto him as he sucked Hux off. Kylo was able to get a little bit of air as he sucked on Hux, the omega mostly remaining still above him, and he eagerly helped.

Hux's cries were of pain and need, and it made Kylo want to soothe the omega so he wouldn't be whining anymore. Kylo did the very best he could, arms wrapped up around Hux's waist as Hux clung to him for dear life, crying out for release.

When he did finally come for the second time, Kylo's face was slicked with sweat from the body over and all around him. Almost nothing came out, and Kylo wondered vaguely how many times Hux had come already; he was probably empty by now.

Hux jerked his hips away from Kylo as soon as he was done, pulling right out of his mouth. He rolled on to his side, and finally fell silent as he breathed, a few quiet cries getting through though. Kylo forced himself to go back to reality, ignoring his own throbbing cock that demanded to knot. He had more self control than letting himself do that, especially at the expense of this omega who now looked completely spent.

So he manhandled Hux into the blankets, tugging at them a bit to allow them entrance from where Hux had neatly tucked them in. "Over, get in," he instructed, and immediately Hux slipped under the covers, kicking off some of the sex toys that had surrounded him.

Kylo swiped the rest of them off on to the floor; he'd deal with them later. For now though, he turned off the bedside lamp that Hux had left on, and settled in behind the omega. He let one arm get trapped under Hux, the other hand flat against his chest, keeping Hux pressed against him. He would let the omega rest, and wait, knowing that his time would come when he'd be able to mate. He just needed to be patient.

Kylo must have drifted off, because some time later when the sun was peeking through the sheer curtains in the bedroom, he awoke. Hux was whining again, and twitching, and the top of the blanket was raising and falling in a quick but rhythmic pace.

Immediately Kylo swatted Hux's hand away from where he'd been tugging at himself, scoffing at him as he pushed one of Hux's legs forward to allow him easier access. Kylo tested Hux's hole with a swipe of his finger, but Hux was nearly  _dripping_  still, so he pushed a hand around the base of his own cock, lining it up. He easily pushed back in, keeping the process slow so that Hux didn't get hurt.

Hux let out a cry and Kylo pulled his hips back, the arm that was trapped under him folding across Hux's chest to keep him against Kylo. Then they began to move, thrusting forward as Kylo reached for the lube he'd put on the bedside table. Kylo wasn't even sure Hux knew what was going on as Kylo reached down with a lube-slicked hand and began to stroke diligently.

They were thrusting again, and Hux reached up over them to tangle his fingers in Kylo's hair like he had before, twisting at his locks and meeting each full thrust with the snap of his hips.

Finally Kylo rolled them over, pressing Hux in to the mattress, not caring if it got hot under the blankets or not. He was so wound up after not getting any release only hours previous, that he couldn't help it when he lowered himself across the plane of Hux's back. His belly pooled hot with need and he felt the commitment wash over his skin and prickle at his thighs. He sucked on Hux's neck, choking on his own hot breath as he marked him, trying desperately to stop at the same time that he knew he couldn't.

Kylo inhaled deep and it was all want and sex and sweat and pleasure and Kylo growled, letting himself go, letting himself give in to his baser instincts.

"All mine," he growled, and Hux moaned in response. "I'll make sure no one ever touches you again." Hux slammed his hand down on the mattress, like he meant to use the leverage to prop himself up. But Kylo entwined their fingers and squeezed, keeping Hux pinned to the mattress as he chased after Hux.

Thrusting harder, Kylo was engulfed in pain and release, the white hot, needle-thin agony burning over him to give way to an expanse of warmth, causing Kylo to latch on to Hux's entire being. Hux fell silent, finally, body throbbing under Kylo as Kylo filled him and trapped him in place, the bulge at his base making it impossible for them to do anything else but rut against each other, and breathe as one.

With a sort of clear view, Kylo suddenly didn't know anything but Hux. Every movement of muscle, every heartbeat that mirrored his own, every freckle seemed made for Kylo. It was now just Kylo hiding Hux, protecting Hux, and making sure nobody hurt him. He'd make sure nobody came between them, promising to be there for him through every one of his heats. He poured out his soul in the form of spit and sweat, toes dug in to the mattress so hard as his knot refusing to let go.

Hux gasped a quiet breath, squeezing Kylo's hand so tight he thought his fingers might breal. But it was all Kylo's doing - the mating, the too-much feeling Hux must be suffering from, the synchronized breaths. When Kylo released Hux's throat, he still couldn't pull out, so he pressed Hux's hips in to the bed, causing the omega to whine as his cock touched dry sheets.

With a great effort, Kylo managed to pull out. It was too soon and it hurt, but he had to, because this shouldn't be about his need. His knot was unyielding, willing him to stay inside until he was breeding Hux again. But Kylo couldn't allow that, he had to let Hux get some sleep, now that he was here to help. Kylo wasn't sure what they would do after this, but now he knew he'd never be rid of Hux, and Hux could never get rid of him either.


	6. Chapter 6

In the early afternoon, Kylo put a gentle hand on Hux's shoulder. The small sliver of skin was exposed from the blanket, so it was an easy target as Kylo thumbed over it.

"Hux," he said quietly, trying to rouse the omega. "Hux," he said a bit louder, and then Hux began to stir. He looked beautiful, with messy hair and soft, fat lips that were relaxed from sleep. He made a quiet cooing noise, and made a motion to pull the blanket up over his shoulder.

Kylo stopped him, smiling gently as he pulled the blanket away. "Hux, you need to eat. You have to sit up and hydrate."

On the bedside table, Kylo had put two bowls of oatmeal. He'd rummaged through Hux's pantry and refrigerator, and found some extra honey and toppings to add to the plain oats. He'd also taken time to clean up all the toys that were scattered around the bedroom floor, and stash them under the bed since he wasn't sure where Hux normally kept them.

Now he was trying to get Hux to at least retain some semblance of a normal routine, even if it meant eating oatmeal in the afternoon. He sat on the bed as Hux moved his legs over, eyes barely opening as he awoke.

"Here, I made us oatmeal. It'll be easy on the stomach," Kylo offered. Slowly Hux sat up, pushing himself out from the blankets only slightly with a hand on the mattress. He looked confused and disoriented, wavering a bit like he was debating falling back down on the bed.

His eyes were unfocused, not even looking upato meet Kylo's gaze. But he seemed to register, somewhere in his heat-filled brain, that there was food in front of him. So he sat up a bit straighter, and took the bowl, though he just stared at it as Kylo began to eat his own meal.

Kylo crossed his legs, seated right in front of Hux as he blew on a spoonful of their meal. He had a plan, or at least, part of a plan, to help Hux through this. The potential to mate again with Hux and listen to him breathe as he slept gave Kylo a sense of calm; here, on Hux's bed, nobody could touch what felt like their own little slice of heaven.

Hux picked up his spoon and pushed around the oatmeal, as if debating whether he should eat it or not. But his movement stopped abruptly, eyes averted, gaze lost somewhere on the comforter like he'd spotted a bug crawling there. Then he scooped up a large helping of oatmeal, and swallowed it down without even blowing on it to cool it. Then he did it again, and again, and Kylo watched as Hux began to shovel his meal down, gulping every bite without even savoring it.

Kylo raised an eyebrow, and he watched as the omega veritably inhale his oatmeal. Kylo forgot that he too had to eat, until Hux suddenly gasped, a hand falling to press a balled fist against his lower belly. 

Immediately Kylo grabbed Hux's bowl, not wanting him to spill it on the bed and he placed both their meals on the bedside table. Then he grabbed Hux, and hauled him from the bed. "Come on-" he said, and Hux cried out, stumbling and falling off the bed on to his knees.

"Nope, get up. Get up right now," Kylo instructed sternly, and pulled Hux to his feet. Hux stumbled after him as Kylo dragged him to the bathroom, and he nearly tripped over the lip of the shower as Kylo pushed him in.

Kylo began to fiddle with the dials; as much as he liked how Hux smelled, they had to shower at some point, it was just basic hygiene. Hux let out a wail as he fell back against the tile wall, but against his will Kylo pushed him forward, and Hux fell to his knees again as another wave of need washed over him.

Kylo knelt down behind him and grabbed the bar of soap as he did so, slotting himself behind Hux. He let his cock rest under Hux's balls, not quite hard enough yet to push in. So he swiped the bar of soap over a swath of Hux's chest and stomach, and down to his cock where he suds'd him up. Then he placed the soap in Hux's hand and tilted Hux's head back, so that his face was directly in the stream of water.

"Wash yourself, thats it, just go slow," he encouraged, a hand stroking over Hux's length. And Hux seemed to settle a bit, that desperate need from back on the bed lessened by the fact that Kylo was still with him, and had his arms wrapped around Hux. Hux moaned quietly at the attention he was receiving, leaning back in to Kylo as they showered together.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came quietly, and with it, Kylo's wakefulness. He rolled over under the blankets he'd become familiar with, but when he reached out to the other side of the bed, it was empty. He lifted his head sleepily, looking over at the empty spot on the pillow next to him, before he heard a noise in the other room. With some relief that Hux's heat was over, Kylo rolled over, looking at the open bedroom door. 

He watched as Hux walked past, fully dressed, and a second later he heard the front door open, and slam shut harder than was necessary. Kylo stared, curious as to if Hux had slammed the door on purpose or not. But he figured he'd find out sooner or later; maybe Hux had just gone out to get them breakfast. Whatever it was, Kylo decided to get up and take a shower, before he figured out what to do about his job. He could feel it, the bonding between him and his mate, and how he was... complacent.

It was something that lingered just under the surface, like he knew everything would work out because he'd found  _the one_. They'd spent five wonderful days together strung out on hormones and sex, and half starved because they forgot to eat, but it had been warm and passionate and Kylo didn't want to be anywhere away from Hux. He ruminated in the feel as he waited for the shower to run from cold to warm, contemplating the rest of his day.

* * *

Hux stayed out as late as he possibly could, because he didn't want to give Kylo any chance of being there when he got back. Maybe, if he arrived well after dinner, Kylo would have gotten the passive aggressive message and left his apartment. As he approached the outside of the building, he could see there was still a single light on in his apartment. His gut twisted tight, and he thought about getting a hotel room for the evening. But his urge to care for Millicent who'd been neglected to the automated feeding bowl for five days made him cross the street, and enter the apartment building.

He couldn't remember when Kylo got to the apartment, and he didn't remember how long he'd been there. He couldn't even remember how many times they'd fucked, all he knew was that  _someone_  had been touching him and helping him, and he'd thoroughly enjoyed it.

Now though, he was upset, because not only was the secret out, at least to Kylo, but they'd bonded. What was he supposed to do with a bond? They could never have kids, and now that he was with Kylo, Kylo could make him do anything he wanted. He could make Hux stop taking the suppressants, which would make Hux more needy, and more reliant on Kylo. He could make Hux sell his business; after all, once the landlord learned he'd was renting the space to an omega, he wouldn't trust Hux as much to make payments on time. His hands were tied, and there was nothing he could do.

As he got up to the apartment, he paused. He took a deep breath, dreading what was waiting just beyond the door. He didn't want to have the conversation with Kylo; he wanted to pretend this never happened! But finally he put his key in the lock, and turned it.

Inside, the only light on was the one next to the couch in the living room. Other than that, things looked the same as always. He strode quietly in to the bedroom, and saw that things were tidy; Kylo had cleaned up the dishes and even changed the sheets. As for Kylo himself, he was no where to be found.

Hux turned, a bit relieved, before he walked back to the door to lock it. There was absolutely no way he was letting Kylo in again. After all, he'd come in unwarranted and without permission, no matter how tender he'd been with Hux.

Something caught Hux's eye as he turned, and he glared as he saw what Kylo had left for him. There was a vase of white and pink flowers on the kitchen table, along with a little card that had a note scribbled on it. Hux picked up the card and scoffed; Kylo had written something mushy and left his phone number. Hux chucked the card in the trash, and thought about doing the same with the flowers, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

Just then Millicent came up to him, purring at his ankles as she twined herself between them. Hux didn't have time to think about  _how_  Kylo had gotten in to his apartment, TWICE. So for now he tried to pretend the past week didn't happen, and figured that maybe if he pretended hard enough, it would all just go away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux refused to respond to the texts. Kylo called him and messaged him over several days, asking to meet, asking for dinner, and asking for him to call. When Kylo went in for his morning coffee, the shop was closed. He glared at the new hours sign; the shop would now open at 6am, the exact same time Kylo had his first client appointment. Kylo felt dumped, by the way Hux was avoiding him. But finally, somehow and after a very sad voicemail left on Hux's phone, Hux agreed to meet him.

Kylo had to cancel a session with a client, still doing the same line of work though not enjoying it quite as much as before. Now there was only one person he wanted to be pleasing, one person he wanted to kiss and suck on and fuck, and that one person begrudgingly gave Kylo a half hour of his time after he closed the First Order Coffee and Tea for the day.

Kylo sat across from him at a local deli, scarfing down his lunch while Hux sat stiff lipped with his arms crossed. Kylo was distracted, having to put out the fire of cancelling one of his highest paying clients at the last minute. So he texted furiously, half an eaten sandwich in front of him.

"Well," Hux interrupted, and Kylo put his phone down. But his attention was still split as he tok a bite of his ham and swiss. "You wanted to meet."

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Not like that. About.... us," Kylo motioned between them.

"Not fine, that's for sure."

"I can tell." Kylo put down his sandwich, and wiped his mouth. He had twenty minutes left to eat, wash up for the next client, and somehow have  _the conversation_  with his boyfriend, if they were even that.

"So talk to me, why are you not fine?"

"Because!" Hux hissed, like it was obvious. "You came in to my apartment," he whispered, glancing around to make sure nobody would hear them. "You assaulted me."

"I didn't assault you-"

"You didn't ask! You just... did it."

"Are you complaining that I helped you? I know it was sexual but, christ Hux, you should have seen yourself."

"I know what I'm like, when I'm like that, but that gives you no right-"

"I only wanted to help. I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"And then you bonded with me!" Hux was shaking in anger, and Kylo could see his face redden with hurt. "After we didn't say anything about doing  _that_."

"I'm sorry, Hux, listen. I'm usually in control of that sort of thing, but..." he sighed. "I really liked you. I still really like you. I- I couldn't help it. We were meant to be together and, I guess fate willed it."

"Fate," Hux scoffed, sitting back. Kylo knew there was something else he wanted to say, and a reason for this sudden anger and revulsion. "Just like how fate made me sterile, I guess," Hux spat.

Kylo's eyes grew wide as he stared at Hux. "What?"

"You heard me. You're bonded with an omega who can't give you pups, congratulations."

"Well that's not true," Kylo said matter of factly, pushing his sandwich away. Was that what this was all about? That Hux thought he was sterile? Kylo scoffed, "You're not sterile."

"Yes I am!"

"I've smelled omegas who are sterile, I service quite a few, actually. You're definitely not one of them."

"Who are  _you_  to make that assumption?"

"How do you know? Did you go to a doctor or something?"

"Yes, in fact I did. In high school. My dad got the results and told me-"

"But you never saw the results yourself?"

"No. I was too busy having a melt down-"

"When did you go on suppressants?"

Hux scoffed, arms crossed again, guarding hismelf. "That's none of your business."

"It is my business  _now_. Tell me, how long have you been taking them?"

"Since- I don't know. Since I got back the results, I guess."

"But you never saw the results."

"Who cares?! It's true, its all real and now you're stuck with me and we'll be unhappy forever."

Kylo sat back, watching Hux throw away their chance at happiness, easily dismissing Kylo's senses as just hearsay. He sighed, fiddling with his phone; he was going to be in so much trouble when he got back to work. "I want to fix this. I want-" he rephrased, trying not to be the bossy alpha it was clear Hux thought he would be. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah."

"We're ten steps  _beyond_  going on a dinner date, Kylo."

"So? We can do this backwards if you want. First the mating, then the sex, then the first kiss, then our first hand holding-"

"Alright fine. But I'm choosing the restaurant."

* * *

They lingered outside of Hux's apartment door, talking quietly in the hallway. It had taken all night, and a glass of wine for Hux to finally talk about it. He fiddled with his keys as he talked nervously, avoiding Kylo's gaze.

"I never actually saw the test results, I just kind of... it all made sense, I guess. I was a late bloomer. I-" he pouted, pain written on his face. Kylo stepped forward, but refrained from touching Hux, since he didn't want Hux to feel like he was forcing himself on Hux again.

"I just never questioned it."

"Please, make an appointment with a doctor in the morning? I think its worth getting tested again."

"I haven't been to a doctor in years."

"I'm asking you, please," Kylo chased Hux's gaze, finally catching it and he tried to smile reassuringly at Hux. "I just want to be certain; I want you to be certain, since I know you doubt it, somewhere in your mind too."

"Fine," he sighed, turning slowly away from Kylo. But he didn't open the door just yet, looking down at his keys like he was debating it.

"Can I come in?"

Hux stiffed, turning slowly and glaring angrily at Kylo. Kylo wasn't sure how good his chances were now since Hux was a very combative, but claimed omega. The sex had been great, but now Hux was incredibly guarded.

"No," he snapped, and turned on his heel. He shoved the key in to the lock and opened the door to his apartment. Then he slammed it shut in Kylo's face, and flipped the deadbolt.

Kylo was stunned, standing in the hallway after being rejected by  _his_  omega. He hadn't been rejected romantically since high school, and even then, he couldn't actually remember if he'd ever been the one to say no. This was a new experience for him, especially since it was his mate.

Kylo walked up to the door, and leaned on, putting a hand on either side of the door frame. He sighed, sniffing quietly at the crack in the door. "Please Hux," he purred, trying his best to coax Hux in to opening the door. "Let me in."

* * *

On the other side of the door, Hux sank. He slid down down with his back to the door, his heart broken at having to do that. But he had to draw a line; he may be bonded with Kylo, but that did  _not_  mean he had to invite him to stay the night. He was still independent, and still on suppressants; he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Please Hux, let me in." Hux's back arched off the door, and he whined at the thick drawl that felt like it was whispered directly in to his ear. Hux heaved himself forward, pushing up from his knees to stumble across the apartment. There was absolutely no way he was letting Kylo Ren into his apartment.

He dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and turned on the tv, pacing in the living room as he tried to stem the tide of arousal that blossomed under his belt.

He only made it a minute or two before he was back at the front door, and thrusting it open. But Kylo wasn't out in the hallway, and Hux didn't even hear anybody on the stairs. He marinated in anger towards himself now, angry that he was so weak for Kylo that he'd opened the door, but also angry he'd denied him entrance in the first place.

So he closed the door and stormed over to the apartment window, lifting it up and peeking out to see if he could spot Kylo.

There, on the street below, Kylo was standing alone, and looked as if trying to make up his mind which way to walk. Hux shouted out in anger, wanting nothing to do with Kylo, but also wanting everything to do with him.

"Hey!" he shouted. Kylo looked up, seeming a bit confused until he spotted Hux perching out of the window. "Fine, you can stay. But only under a few conditions."

 


	9. Chapter 9

The apartment was quiet, just like last time. To his right, Hux shut the bedroom door, Hux's cat meowing from behind it. They stood in the living room, and Kylo was trying his damdest to remain calm.

"You can stay, but... you're not welcome in my bed."

"That's fine, we don't- I don't need to sleep on a bed." How had it come to this? How was Kylo the one begging to be with Hux, when it should be the other way around. Kylo was smitten, that much he knew, and as he joined Hux on the couch for a night cap, he was overwhelmed with the lingering warmth from Hux's fingers on the glass. He sipped his drink lightly, though truthfully, even the only thing he wanted to taste was Hux's mouth.

"Good," Hux said, sipping his drink and glaring off to the side. Kylo glanced over and he couldn't help it, that wide, pale swath of throat just calling out to him to be marked. Kylo was unable to control himself, drawn in by lust and his head was swimming with the possibility of being with Hux again.

He leaned over, one hand landing on Hux's thigh and he couldn't help it as he leaned in to take a deep breath of Hux's skin.

"Kylo!" Hux jumped back, scooting a full cushion away. Kylo didn't pursue, saving the taste of Hux's natural perfume in his nostrils and on his tongue. He was frozen in place, lips slightly parted as he began to emit a quiet, enticing growl. His body began to work to draw Hux in, his arousal sparking not only in his pants but in the air itself. Soon Hux would smell that, and he wouldn't be able to resist Kylo.

All Kylo wanted was to shower Hux with his entire self, to wrap Hux up in a small cocoon where he'd be safe and warm and Kylo would never have to leave. He wanted nothing more than to be with Hux and make him happy, but in this very moment, he could do none of that, so he lost himself on the scent of the omegas apartment, and the smell that was uniquely his.

He wasn't sure how long it took, or how long he sat there half hard and trying desperately to reel Hux in. But without warning, and without opening his eyes, Kylo felt a pair of warm, soft lips slowly press against his own.

Kylo pressed forward, pushing Hux down in to the couch as he crawled over him. He spread Hux's leg to either side, slotting down hard against his groin that Kylo could feel was as hard as his own. Hux moaned into the kiss, and Kylo inhaled deep, letting himself get carried away.

Hux's mouth was open and wanting, and when he bucked his hips Kylo released him, only to kiss into his throat, sucking on a spot that was quickly becoming his favorite. Hux tilted his head off to the side and moaned, before he whispered out some words that had cut through Kylo only minutes before. "You're still not welcome in my bed."

"I don't need a bed for this," Kylo grunted, hating that he was losing control of himself. But as he sat up and peeled off his shirt, he felt like he was staking his claim all over again. They may have done this several times before, but it felt brand new as he looked down at Hux whose face was flushed, and eyes were half lidded. He leaned down to capture Hux again in a kiss, this time demanding more participation out of Hux, who lapped at Kylo's tongue with his own.

Hux quickly began to peel off his clothes, and Kylo helped get his pants off. The second their cocks touched Hux squeaked in arousal. Hux looked even better than before as Kylo got him naked, and he was all Kylo's fo the taking.

Kylo couldn't help it as he sank down, sliding back the length of the couch until he had to crouch on it, one leg hanging off the side. He nuzzled his face in to Hux's crotch, inhaling his scent after not having showered all day. This time it was Kylo who groaned as he slipped lips over Hux's tip, his moral pretenses failing him as he began to suck.

Hux whined quietly, arching off the couch as Kylo stroked a hand down his belly. He could only imagine what Hux would be like when he got pregnant, and he was sure the move tantalized Hux too. He truly didn't believe for one second that Hux was sterile, that was impossible.

Kylo sucked on him only briefly, before Hux tugged at his hair a bit too hard to get his attention so Kylo crawled back up the couch, and the length of Hux's body.

"Fuck me," Hux whispered in to the kiss, his fingers tangling in Kylo's hair, and Kylo wasted no time. He pulled the one-time use lube packet out of his pocket, not daring to leave the couch, now that he had Hux naked and touching him all over. 

He ripped open the packet and spilled too much on his fingers, swiping behind Hux's sack, knowing he'd already be wet himself. He slid a finger in, surprised but at the same time not, that Hux took him so easily. Hux's hips jerked upward, and Kylo lost it, getting up to grab one of the accent pillows.

"Hey," Hux whined as his pillow was unceremoniously pulled out from under his head. "I was using that."

"Trust me, you need this," Kylo muttered, settling the pillow right up under Hux's hips. Then he slid a hand down the outside of Hux's leg, all the way to the ankle, before he positioned it up on the back of the couch. He pressed a thumb into the back of Hux's other knee, forcing him open, and he gently squeezed his balls as Kylo leaned down to kiss Hux again.

They moaned in unison as Kylo slid in, and it felt like he'd finally come home. Kylo relaxed his weight onto Hux, keeping him pinned down and vulnerable. He'd never felt so close to anybody, not even his own family. But now Hux was there, moaning and open, and Kylo never wanted to be with anybody else ever again.

He slid easily in and out, arm hooked under Hux's knee and Hux stroked his face with a hand to get his attention. Kylo locked eyes with Hux, staring him down as he thrust. He was going to fill Hux up to the brim, even if he wasn't in heat. Kylo moaned at the thought, and tweaked one of Hux's nipples out of sheer excitement.

"Kylo," Hux moaned, breaking his gaze and Kylo let his head sink back to Hux's throat. Hux squeaked as Kylo pumped in to him, but spoke up again a few seconds later. "Kylo-"

"Hmm, what?" Kylo muttered, unable to stop his movements now. He was sticky and hot, chest pressed against Hux's and all he wanted to do was grind him into the couch.

"Roll- Kylo, roll over?"

"What?" Kylo looked up, his hips slowing though not stopping, confused by Hux's request.

"I said-" Hux groaned, obviously straining just as much as he was to control himself. "Over- I want you to roll over."

"Okay?" Trembling, and with an ache he'd never known before, Kylo rolled over, having to pull out of Hux to do it. They both groaned as they switched positions, Hux pushing the pillow back up to its appropriate spot on the couch.

Then Hux seated himself on top of Kylo, belly arching towards Kylo as Hux slid all the way on to his length. Hux began to shift forward and back, eyes half closed as he reared up on Kylo. Kylo knew it was a power move; it was Hux letting him know that he wouldn't allow himself to be bossed around by his alpha, and Kylo was perfectly fine with that.

He watched Hux move, captivated and feeling the burning sensation in his groin grow. He put his hands on Hux's hips, helping him to move though wanting nothing more than to crush Hux to his chest and fuck him senseless.

As if sensing that exact feeling, Hux collapsed onto Kylo's chest and Kylo wrapped his arms all the way around Hux, to keep him down. With some extra effort, Kylo began to fuck in to him, splaying a hand flat on Hux's lower back to get him in a better position.

Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo's shoulders, face pressed into the pillow they'd used previously for support. "Fuck," he squeaked, body raging and hips rotating quickly, pulling out Kylo's knot in a spectacular fashion.

Kylo latched on to Hux's throat, sucking hard at the skin as he drove Hux forward. "Mine," he whispered in response, before his vision was blinded and his mind was rapped with one thought, and one need. He exploded in heat and need and didn't stop, he couldn't stop, until his perfect little omega was begging him to stay.

* * *

They lay quietly under the sheets of Hux's bed, spooning as Millicent got up somewhere in the bedroom to go in to the kitchen where her food dish was still empty. Kylo was half asleep, thumbing gently over Hux's arm, his other hand with its fingers twined between Hux's.

Through their liaison, he'd managed to convince Hux to let him carry him to the bedroom, and now they both lay deliciously spent, arms and legs and hearts tangled together. Hux spoke up quietly, half drifting in to sleep as well.

"I guess you can stay."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kylo chuckled, and kissed the back of Hux's shoulder gently. "Okay." But he knew it was forever, and that they'd never have to be apart again. 


	10. Epilogue

Kylo was rushing home from the coffee shop; he'd gotten an urgent text from Hux that they'd gotten a letter from the doctor. He left the computer on in the office because he was in such a rush. Now as he took the steps two at a time up to the apartment, his heart was pounding. This was it, the moment. They'd gotten the test results back about Hux's fertility, and Hux was waiting for him to open the envelope at home.

Kylo knew what it would say. All this nonsense about how Hux couldn't get pregnant and the fact that he'd been on suppressants for what turned out to be a dangerously long time (since suppressants were only supposed to be used on a temporary basis); it was all too sad for his poor omega.

Going down the hallway, Kylo unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. He was happy in their little life, and glad he could help Hux in the coffee shop, even if he didn't fully trust Kylo to open it on his own just yet. Kylo was eager to get the news, and his hands were shaking as he fumbled with his keys to get the door open.

Inside, the apartment was the same as it had always been, except for the addition of a weight bench that Kylo had begged Hux to allow him to keep. Kylo still spent an hour on it every day, though it was mostly now so he could carry Hux across the threshold after their wedding that was right around the corner. Inside, Hux stood alone in the kitchen and turned to Kylo with tears in his eyes.

"What-" Immediately Kylo began to panic, since his omega was  _crying._

Hux threw his arms around Kylo's shoulders and Kylo embraced him tightly, trying to comfort him as he inhaled deep. The smell of Hux was something he'd never get tired of, and he reveled in it even though Hux was shaking.

"Hux, what is it?"

Hux sniffled, trying incoherently to say something though he was smiling through the tears. As Kylo broke away, Hux handed him the letter that he'd said he would wait to open with Kylo. But Kylo didn't say anything about it as he scanned the letter from the doctor.

There, in the center, was all the results he needed. Kylo's pulse raced behind his ears, thrumming away hard as he read the words.

_Pregnancy: Positive_

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I wasn't going to add an epilogue but after so many readers were curious as to whether Hux was actually infertile or not, I decided to add this little extra bit so assuage everyone worries ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble.


End file.
